starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Darth Maul
| era=*Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República | afiliação= *Nightbrothers *Ordem dos Lordes Sith *Federação de Comércio| mestres=Darth Sidious | aprendizes=Savage Opress | }} Darth Maul foi um Lorde Negro dos Sith da espécie Zabrak e o primeiro Aprendiz Sith conhecido do Lorde Negro, Darth Sidious. Maul foi dado por sua mãe, a Nightsister Kycina, para Sidious, tentando livrá-lo do futuro de Nightbrother. Sidious o treinou nos caminhos do lado negro da Força enquanto ainda pequeno, se tornando um mestre nas artes de combate do Juyo, Jar'Kai, Teräs Käsi, construindo um sabre de luz duplo de cor vermelha. Em 33 ABY, Sidious deu a primeira missão de Maul (conhecida como Missão à Ralltiir): Desorganizar a organização criminal Black Sun. Maul desempenhou um papel que contribuiu nas Invasão de Naboo em 32 ABY. Gerada por Darth Sidious, que na época vivia uma vida dupla como o Senador Palpatine de Naboo, como parte de seu plano para retirar o Supremo Chanceler Finis Valorum de seu cargo, permitindo que Sidious tomasse seu cargo político, e formando o Império Galáctico. Após da Rainha Padmé Amidala de Naboo ter escapado do bloqueio feito pela Federação de Comércio em órbita acima de Naboo, Maul foi encarregado de seguí-la. Tendo achado-a no planeta de Tatooine, Maul duelou fortemente com o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Após o duelo, a Rainha consegue escapar, e Maul é mandado até Naboo onde duelou mais uma vez contra Jinn, mas dessa vez com seu aprendiz Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tendo matado Qui-Gon, Maul subestimou as habilidades de Kenobi, levando um Sai Tok de Obi-Wan, sendo derrotado por ele. Tendo sobrevivido após sua derrota em Naboo, Maul retornou com destaque durante as Guerras Clônicas, sendo procurado por seu irmão, Savage Opress, que procurava treinamento e, iria ajudar ao Lorde Sith a obter sua vingança contra Obi-Wan Kenobi. Em 0 ABY, Darth Vader encontrou um clone ou um dopplegänger de Darth Maul criado pela Ordem Secreta do Império. Acreditando que podia derrotar facilmente Darth Vader, e tornar a servir Darth Sidious, Maul foi derrotado e morto pelo Escolhido. thumb|Darth Sidious quando conheceu Darth Maul. Biografia Lorde Sith (54—32 ABY) Infância e Treinamento 150px|thumb|left|Darth Maul quando criança. Maul era um Zabrak Dathomiriano que iria a ser o temido Darth Maul, nascido em Iridônia, sendo concebido por Kycina, uma Nightsister da espécie humana de Mãe Talzin, e de seu pai, um Nightbrother da espécie Zabrak. Pela tradição, seu pai foi assassinado após a concepção de Maul. De nascimento, Maul era um Nightbrother, um clã de zabraks machos que serviam como guerreiros e escravos das dominantes Nightsisters. Como o resto de seu tipo, Maul era submetido, um certo tempo depois do nascimento, à um ritual inicial em que ele era submerso à uma "magia' onde era coberto da cabeça aos pés de tatuagens em vermelho e preto. Um irmão de sangue de Feral e Savage Opress, Kycina queria que apenas um de seus três filhos fora do controle de Talzin. Menos de um ano depois do nascimento de Maul, sua mãe encontrou Darth Sidious, o jovem Aprendiz Sith do sábio Darth Plagueis, implorando-o para que salva-se Maul da vida de Nightbrother. Relutante, Sidious foi persuadido para levar Maul, especialmente pela alta conecção de Maul com a Força. thumb|Maul em seu treinamento, sendo supervisionado por [[Darth Sidious.]] Maul passou seus primeiros anos de sua vida sob os cuidados de dróides num local secreto em Mustafar. Um ano depois, ele foi dado ao treinamento Sith, após Sidious obter a permissão de seu Mestre Darth Plagueis para treinar Maul como seu Aprendiz Sith. Mas em ordem para não quebrar a regra de dois, Sidious era limitado de treinar Maul para virar um Lorde Sith, mas sim como um arma. Em seus primeiros dias de treinamento, Maul não era treinado para se tornar um verdadeiro Lorde Sith como foi acontecido à Plagueis e Sidious, o que mudaria por completo após Sidious assassinar o seu mestre. Seu treinamento era rodeado de punições com crueldade, e nenhum pedido de Maul por piedade, o que mostrara sus resistência. Durante a época em que Maul era adolescente, seu Mestre já o havia transformado completamente numa arma de puro ódio. Ele tinha um senso de honra, contudo, respeitando aquele que ele considerava oponentes dignos garantindo uma morte rápida. Tendo uma infância tramática, Maul tinha apegos sentimentais ao seu Mestre, e nunca tinha pensado em matá-lo—até o seu último teste. Enfrentando Siolo'urmanka Uma das primeiras missões de Maul foi o assassinato de um dos melhores Guerreiros Jedi Siolo'urmanka, vivendo em um planeta floresta no Sistema Jentares. Maul chegou ao planeta e, cuidadosamente empunhou e ligou e seu sabre de luz. Achando que o mataria fácil, Maul não prestou atenção no ataque eminente do Mestre Jedi. Empunhando um bastão de madeira, Manka exibiu uma velocidade incrível, atingindo Maul no rosto com sua simples arma. o Guerreiro Sith rapidamente respondeu com um golpe, mas Manka conseguiu se esquivar. Em um pequeno combate, Maul foi desarmado e ferido, pedindo a piedade de Manka. o Jedi por sua vez, o deixou partir. thumb|left|Darth Maul fabricando seu [[Sabre de Luz duplo. ]] Ao invés de aceitar a morte, a punição pela falha, Maul resolveu tentar mais um vez combater o Mestre Jedi. Sabendo que Manka era muito mais rápido que ele, Maul determinou ser mais esperto que o Jedi, chegando mais perto e atacando. Ele procedeu a criação de um novo Sabre de Luz, baseada em esquemáticas Sith que ele recebeu de Darth Sidious e inspirado pela arma dos Iridonianos o Zhaboka, um bastão de duas lâminas, uma em cada ponta, Maul fabricou dois sabres de luz, interligando-os de pomo a pomo, criando um sabre de luz duplo. Confrontando Manka outra vez, Maul guardou sua segunda arma. Evadindo-se da abertura de ataque do Mestre Jedi, Maul combatia, do mesmo modo que o havia confrontado antes. Deixando-se desarmar, Maul apanhou seu sabre com sua outra mão. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse recuperar a sua compostura, Manka correu para a guarda de Maul, apontando seu bastão para a garganta do Sith e, após isso Maul ligou seu sabre, elevando sua mão para as costas do Jedi, o apunhalando por trás. Último Teste Seu último teste veio quando Maul foi abandonado em um planeta isolado na Orla Exterior, forçado a sobreviver sozinho enquanto era caçado por hordas de dróides assassinos. Após um mês, seu mentor retornou e desafiou seu aprendiz para um duelo, o qual Maul venceu. O ódio e a fúria tomaram conta de Maul e, e num audacioso ato final, ele quase matou seu mestre. Quando as emoções de Maul finalmente se acalmaram, ele preparou-se para a morte, mas ao invés disso seu mestre começou a rir. Por realmente querer matar seu mestre, Maul havia passado no teste final. E Sidious, o proclamou Darth Maul e o levou para uma nova residência no planeta de Coruscant. Ao contrário de seus aprendizes posteriores, Tyranus e Vader, Maul não tinha ambição de tomar o lugar de seu mestre. Ele sabia, no entanto, que a tradição dos Sith o obrigava a matar seu mestre antes que ele próprio pudesse tomar um aprendiz pra si. Atribuição em Dorvalla Um das muitas missões notáveis de Maul foi unir a Lommite Limited e o Minério InterGaláctico, duas companhias ativas operadas em Dorvalla, um planeta na Olra Exterior, para a Federação de Comércio controlar os transportes de minério. O minério Lommite foi um componente importante do transparisteel, um metal durável utilizada em muitos projetos de construção. Wilhuff Tarkin emitiu um desafio para as das companhias por um importante contrato, e ambas as companhias procuraram a ajuda do Clã Toom para sabotar uma a outra. Isso promoveu uma perda da maioria da transportação de minério de ambas as companhias e, por causa disso, as duas empresas fizeram um acordo para destruir o clã. Maul levou o pequeno exército para o campo de batalha e, destruíram o clã, mataram os sobreviventes, incluindo alguns membros na Lommite como Patch Bruit e Caba'Zan. A missão foi um sucesso, e as duas companhias formaram a Mineração de Dorvalla, e a Federação de Comério recebeu seu prêmio. A Revolta Yinchorri thumb|left|Darth Maul observa o ataque Yinchorri ao [[Templo Jedi. ]] Em 33 ABY, Darth Plagueis e Darth Sidious ambos investigavam a Revolta Yinchorri, provocando os Yinchorri para atacar a República e os Jedi, como parte de um plano para desestabilizar a República. Como os Sith observavam os eventos dentro das sombras, Darth Maul não poderia intervir, Maul só fez assistir o ataque dos Yinchorri ao Templo Jedi. Não sabendo, seu mestre o estava assistindo, para ele provar a si mesmo para seu mestre, fazendo-o acreditar que o estava fazendo orgulhoso. Mais tarde, sentindo a morte do Mestre Jedi Micah Giiett junto ao seu mestre, Maul foi enviado por Sidious para pegar Vilmarh Grahrk o Sith que havia manipulado em instigar a crise. Queda do Sol Negro thumb|Maul coloca a organização criminosa [[Sol Negro em completo caos.]] Darth Maul originalmente passou por incontáveis missões de terror por seu mestre, Matando políticos, chefes do crime, mercantes, caudilhos. A aparência de Maul era inserir medo ao coração de seus inimigos Sith, e até a seus aliados involuntários. Apesar de seus incauculáveis sucessos, Maul ansiava sua vitória sobre os Jedi. Em 33 ABY, após seu último encontro com os Dróides assassinos, Maul recebeu a missão para colocar a organização criminosa do Sol Negro em completo caos, por um dia, Sidious iria encontrar utilização nisso. Para que, ele eliminasse cada um dos Vigos. Antes da partida de Maul, Sidious o instruiu para que ele abatesse casa Vigo em Ordem: Primeiramente Darnada, Morn e finalmente, o resto dos Vigos em Ralltiir. Sidious então, o alertou que o líder do Sol Negro, Alexi Garyn, obtinha uma guarda-costa chamada Mighella. Ele reconheceria Maul como um Nightbrother, vinda de suas marcas. Maul chegou ao esconderijo de Darnada, Demolição e Remoção do Espaço Profundo, ele se fingiu como um matador de aluguel à procura da Organização do Sol Negro após matar o fugitivo devedor Sullustan, chamado Feen Fenoob. Uma vez que Maul estara lá dentro, matou à todos na câmara privada de Darnada, incluindo o Twi'lek Sinya, salvando Darnada pelo última vez. Todos, exceto Asa Naga, justamente de quem Maul precisara para contactar os outros Vigos em Ralltiir para essa emergência. Maul explodiu toda a estação espacial antes de ir matar o outro Vigo, Morn. O que o Lorde Sith não sabia era que minutos antes, Hath Monchar, o Deputado e Vice-rei Neimoidiano da Federação de Comércio, havia ido avisar a Darnada da presença Sith no local, apenas para ser jogado fora pelo ignorante Dug. Silus thumb|left|Darth Maul mata [[Silus.]] Em algum ponto em 33 ABY, Sidious mandou Maul lutar contra o Droviano Sensitivo à Força Silus, mandando Maul para um planeta desconhecido na Orla Exterior. Sidious afirmou que Silus que lhe era uma ameaça para seus planos, devido ao aumento no Lado Negro da Força rodeado pelo Droviano. Caso os Jedi sentissem isso através da Força, a presença de Sidious seria ameaçadora. Contudo, isso só foi usado para persuadir Maul à seguir às ordens de seu mestre. Silus era um desmedido, que ganhava dinheiro em lutas contra seus oponentes no ringue. Sidious ofereceu para Silus para que ele pudesse ser seu aprendiz, se ele matasse Maul. O Lorde Sith achou o droviano e então, começaram a lutar. Um escudo recobria o ringue de luta, impedindo que os dois usassem armas de energia, incapacitando o Sabre de Luz de Maul, apenas usando a Força ou táticas de batalha. A mensagem proposital de Sidious de substituir Maul por Silus, alarmou o seu aprendiz, onde Maul ficava mais atento do que nunca nos golpes usados pelo droviano. Usando toda a sua raiva, Maul foi capaz de desativar o escudo, capacitando desta vez o uso de seu sabre de luz, acabando com a vida de Silus. Sidious então, revelou à Maul que a sua Ordem de lutar contra o Droviano, era apenas um teste. Caçador das Sombras [[Ficheiro:Maul_dirigindo_um_Bloodfon_Speeder.jpg|thumb|Maul dirige o Bloodfin.]] Outra de suas notáveis missões era matar Hath Monchar e qualquer um com quem ele havia falado sobre o embargo de comércio de Naboo, o planeta natal de Sidious. Maul obteve informações de que Monchar pretendia vender um holocron que continha detalhes do embargo para Lorn Pavan, um informador Corelliano em Coruscant. Maul havia que enfrentar a Padawan Jedi Darsha Assant e seu mestre Anoon Bondara. Ele duelou contra Bondara no topo de um edifício, onde o Mestre Jedi perdeu sua vida numa explosão eminente, quando Bondara destruiu o veículo de Maul. Darsha e Pavan escaparam indo ao Sistema Sewer onde eles encontraram e mataram formas de vida. Ele fizeram isso numa caverna onde lutaram e escaparam de um taozin uma fera invisível à Força. Mais tarde, Darsha Assant explodiu o armazém onde eles lutaram, numa tentativa de prevalecer onde seu Mestre tinha falhado, levando sua vida no processo. Maul escapou do "inferno" e continuou a sua busca por Pavan. Pavan foi seguido pelo Lorde Sith no espaço, e teve a chance de matar Maul quando ele estava hibernando numa estação espacial. Contudo, o blaster de Pavan tinha energia o suficiente para um único tiro, ou três tiros de efeito moral, e ficou preocupado com a falta de tiros. Ele planejou acertar Maul por trás com um parafuso de choque, e em seguida, tentar roubar seu Sabre de Luz e matá-lo. Maul aparentemente não foi afetado pelo parafuso, acordou, e cortou a mão do Corelliano fora. Então persegui parava através da estação, escapando. A missão acabou quando Maul emboscou Pavan do lado de fora de seu quarto num hotel em Coruscant, dando-lhe uma morte rápida por sua habilidade de escapar. Em algum tempo antes da Invasão de Naboo, Maul prendeu a Umbarana Sly Moore em uma tumba em algum lugar na Deriva Cron após ele capturá-la. Mais tarde, Moore foi resgatada por Sidious. A Invasão de Naboo (c. 32 ABY) Duelo em Tatooine left|thumb|Darth Maul confronta [[Qui-Gon Jinn em Tatooine. ]] Ao tempo da Invasão de Naboo, Maul foi encarregado de eliminar os dois Jedi que foram mandados pela República para resolver o conflito. Depois de ter rastreado-os no planeta Tatooine, ele foi emboscado por piratas Togorianos após ter saído do hiperespaço. Maul matou todos eles, sobrevivendo á provação apenas com uma perna ferida, pousando em Tatooine pouco à fora das cidades mais densamente povoadas. Ele imediatamente mandou seus Dróides sonda procurarem os Jedi o a nave da Rainha Amidala. Um dos protetores da rainha, Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, encontrou uma das sondas, a destruindo com seu Sabre de Luz. Contudo, uma das sondas de Maul reportou ao Lorde Sith que havia encontrado a Nave Estelar Real no Mar de Dunas. O Lorde Negro imediatamente pegou o seu Bloodfin e foi ao local onde sua sonda o tinha revelado. Alcançando a nave, ele saltou de seu Speeder e—empunhado seu Sabre de Luz duplo em uma só lâmina— emboscou o Mestre Jedi num duelo. Era a primeira vez que Maul confrontava um Mestre Jedi em combate, onde havia se preparado por anos à este momento. Contudo, ele encarou isso como se fosse o próximo passo em seu treinamento Sith. Seguido de um intenso duelo com o Jedi, Jinn escapou, mas com o medo de que a vingança do Sith teria seu começo. Maul tinha falhado, deixando que os Jedi e a Rainha Amidala chegassem à Coruscant. Duelo em Naboo Após ter falhado na captura da rainha Amidala em Tatooine, Maul seguiu até Tatooine para confrontar mais uma vez Jinn. O que Maul não esperava, era que o Padawan Jedi de Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi participara da missão junto à seu mestre. thumb|Darth Maul confronta os dois Jedi em [[Theed. ]] Uma longa e intensa batalha surgiu entre eles, com Maul aparentemente na defensiva, mas na realidade, levava a batalha para um local de sua escolha. Tirando os Jedi do hangar de saída de naves de Theed até a sala do reator do palácio, Maul emboscou os dois Jedi nas altas passarelas do reator. Chutando Kenobi para fora da passarela, para as passarelas mais abaixo, ele retomou seu combate para Jinn, onde foi acertado pelo Mestre Jedi, indo para na plataforma abaixo. Como Jinn tinha saltado para a plataforma onde estava o Lorde Sith para dar o seu golpe mortal, Maul rapidamente o chutou na face, e rapidamente se endireitou para continuar o duelo. Contudo, o Mestre Jedi entregou uma onde de ataques levando Maul ao longo da passarela até uma sala de segurança que geravam lasers de uma parede para a outra. De repente, os lasers são ativados, separando Jinn de Maul, mas também de Kenobi de seu mestre, dando menos trabalho para Maul. Durante este tempo, a batalha havia parado, com os três se recuperando, Jinn meditando e Kenobi esperando ansiosamente para voltar ao combate. Quando os lasers se desativaram, Jinn rapidamente atacou, levando Maul até o eixo do reator. Contudo, Maul se manuseou para se recolocar na ofensiva, Jinn foi incapaz de contra atacar, onde o Sith elevou seu sabre de luz até a face de Jinn, o acertando, e após isso, cravou seu sabre de luz no abdômen do Jedi. Retomando-se para Kenobi, Maul mais uma vez esperou que os lasers se desativassem. Logo que se fez, o Padawan Jedi furiosamente atacou (dado à derrota de seu mestre), momentaneamente pegando Maul sem guarda, cortando o Sabre de Luz duplo do Lorde Sith em duas metades. Usando somente uma metade de seu sabre, Maul voltou ao combate, entregando vários ataques seguidos, fazendo Kenobi recuar. Eventualmente, Maul usou a Força para jogar o Padawan ao eixo do reator, onde Kenobi agarrou numa saliência à dentro do reator. Derrota thumb|left|As duas metades de Maul caem no reator. Tentando fazer com que Kenobi soltasse a saliência, o Jedi tentava se acalmar. Como o seu sabre de Luz tinha sido jogado no reator, Kenobi se lembrou que o Sabre de seu Mestre estava perto de seu corpo. Com a força, Kenobi saiu do eixo do reator, pegando o Sabre de Jinn, e ao mesmo tempo dando um Sai Tok em Maul, o cortando em duas metades, ao qual caia no reator. A derrota de Maul foi um revés para Darth Sidious, mas não um desastre. Logo após a "morte" de Maul, Sidious tomou um novo aprendiz para si, Darth Tyranus, ex-Mestre Jedi de Qui-Gon Jinn. Tyranus não era somente um duelista conhecido por sua sabedoria no combate com o sabre de luz, era um idealista político, exatamente o que Sidious precisava para instigar as Guerras Clônicas. Contudo, Maul fazia de tudo para sobreviver após sua derrota, somente com sua ânsia de vingança e ódio contra Kenobi. Ainda caindo no reator, Maul estendeu sua mão, e com a força conseguiu agarrar numa ventilação de ar, conseguindo escapar. Maul escapou para Lotho Minor em segredo para não sofrer a punição de Sidious pela falha. Maul adquiriu um aparato de seis pernas cibernéticas, para substituir a sua outra metade perdida, permanecendo nas cavernas do planeta. Por quase 11 anos, Maul perdeu sua memória, ficando em completo estado de loucura, comendo apenas pequenos animais que se aproximavam da caverna, tudo isso com a ajuda de um misterioso Anacondano, Maul somente se lembrava de sua derrota para Obi-Wan Kenobi, alimentando o seu ódio. Certa vez, Maul apareceu ao Padawan de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, nas cavernas de Illum, onde lá tentou o jovem Jedi sobre a morte de Qui-Gon e de seu treinamento com o sabre de Luz, e então imediatamente Anakin o atacou. Após um luta furiosa com os sabre de luz, Anakin venceu. Aquilo foi meramente uma ilusão causada pelo Lado Negro. Retorno (c. 21 ABY) Reunindo-se com Opress thumb|Darth Maul em seu estado aparente enlouquecido, no planeta de [[Lotho Minor.]] Mãe Talzin, era a única que sabia da sobrevivência de Maul após a Invasão de Naboo e da Segunda Batalha de Theed. Contudo, em 21 ABY, Talzin revelou ao então Aprendiz Sith Savage Opress que o mesmo tinha um irmão, e que ele poderia completar seu treinamento. Talzin por sua vez, entregou um talismã que continha o sangue do Lorde Sith, que ajudaria à Opress em sua busca por seu irmão à muito tempo perdido. Savage Opress acabou por achar Darth Maul no planeta lixo Lotho Minor com a ajuda de seu talismã, e por um anacondano chamado Morley, que considerava Maul seu mestre. Savage por sua vez, foi traído por Morley e jogado na caverna onde Maul se encontrava, onde lá, Lorde Sith atacou Opress. O abalado Savage logo se introduziu à Maul como seu irmão. O Lorde Negro, contudo, não se lembrava de seu parentesco com com Opress, por sua falta de memória após o combate de Maul contra Obi-Wan Kenobi em Nabbo. Com um diálogo entre os dois em sua caverna, Savage conseguiu fazê-lo entrar em sua nave, para levá-lo até o planeta Dathomir, na tentativa de que Mãe Talzin curasse Maul. O Encontro com Darth Vader thumb|left|Darth Maul, em sua luta contra [[Darth Vader.]] Com a perda dos planos da Estrela da Morte durante uma fuga de prisioneiros, Darth Vader foi encarregado pelo Palpatine (Ex-Mestre de Maul) para encontrar as esquemáticas. Quando chegou a ele uma informação de uma possível base da Aliança Rebelde estaria instalada na lua vulcânica Sith Kalakar IV com os planos na sua posse, o Lorde Negro foi investigar, seguido de seu Mestre. Encontraram um grupo de fanáticos Sith (Profetas do Lado Negro), que conseguiram, não se sabe se por clonagem, uso de Alquimia Sith ou outros meios, ressucitar Darth Maul. Aos olhos de Maul e dos fanáticos, o passado de Vader como Jedi, "manchou-o", e apenas um Sith puro deveria ficar ao lado de Sidious. Então o cibórgue começou o combate contra Darth Maul, que queria substituir Vader como o novo aprendiz de Palpatine. O duelo foi dominado pelo hábil Maul, até que, voltando a pagar pela sua confiança, aproximou de Vader para o apunhalar pelas costas, mas não antes que Vader apunhalando-se, trepassando seu corpo robótico com o sabre de luz e, consequentemente, trepassando Maul, matando-o. thumb|[[Darth Vader esfaqueia-se a si mesmo, atingindo o corpo de Maul. ]] Ao se juntar ao suspiciosamente não-surpreso Palpatine, Vader, gravemente danificado, suspeitou que aquele encontro fosse outro teste. A desconfiança entre mentor e estudante, alimentados por anos de testes assim, cresceu. Poderes e habilidades Treinamento com o Sabre de Luz thumb|left|O [[Sabre de luz duplo de Darth Maul. ]] Darth Maul era ótimo e muito habilidoso como um duelista com o Sabre de luz, treinado por Darth Sidous nas artes do Juyo, Jar'Kai, Niman e Tëras Käsi, que se baseou fortemente em emoções voláteis no Lado Negro. Nos bastidores Darth Maul foi representado no filme Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma pelo especialista em artes marciais Ray Park vindo de Raymond Park, e dublado pelo ator inglês Peter Serafinowicz. Posteriormente seria revelado que Maul foi apenas um peão que seria usado indefinidamente por Darth Sidious até que o Lorde Sith tivesse encontrado seu aprendiz ideal: Anakin Skywalker. No entanto, antes de Skywalker, Sidious ainda obteria um completamente diferente - e também temporário - sucessor: o Jedi renegado Conde Dookan, renomeado Darth Tyranus (como mostrado em Ataque dos Clones.) Durante as Guerras Clônicas um dos assassinos do Conde Dookan foi Savage Oppress irmão do Darth Maul. Aparições thumb|Darth Maul durante as [[Guerras Clônicas.]] *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Restraint'' * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' * *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Precipice'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Resurrection'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon'' }} Non-canonical appearances *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' }} Fontes * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * }} }} Links externos *Warrior of Darkness: Um fanlisting de Darth Maul * * * Categoria:Zabraks Categoria:Lordes Sith Categoria:Machos Categoria:Nightbrothers Categoria:Ciborgues